User blog:SierraSia/Top Five Fiction V.S. OCs Battles I Wish Could Happen
I am pleased to announce that the first episode of "Fiction V.S. OCs" is comming really soon. While many people would like to see certain OCs or Fiction characters appeare in the show, there are some fights that can't be made due to certain curcomstances. However, that doesn't mean I don't like them, and this list shows the top five battles I would like to do, but can't. The rules for this list are that there are no limitations to witch Character or OCs I would like. The entries for the list can rang from one character, to many characters, to a particular fight. Alright, time for the list. Number 5 As many people know, there are countless OCs in the media, and some of them are admired by other people. However, since not many people know about this show, I can't just pick a random OC the doesn't belong to me to use in a fight. So for Number 5, I'm putting in OCsThat Belong to Other People The only reason I can't use them is because I may admire their OCs, but I still don't know the OC's creator, so it would be weird and rude to put in another person's OC without permission. The main reason that this is number 5 is because that I could ask people I do know who made an OC to be on the show. If an OC's original owner agrees to let them be on the show, than I would be more than happy to. Number 4 There are as many characters in video games as possibly the population of humans in America, and this RP proves it. However, there are certain characters that I can't put in the show. That would be the Scraped Characters For thouse who don't know what a Scraped Character is, they're character that were originally planed to appeare in a game, but were scraped from it durring production, but they were reviled to the puplic. The only reason I can't put them in a episode is because while a company may have created the character, fan usually are the ones that give the OCs there abilities or powers. Like how Anit-Heroes walk on the gray live between Good and Evil, Scraped Characters walk the grey line between actuale Game Characters and OCs. But if I choose to put two Scraped Characters together, than maybe I could make an episode. Number 3 When people create an OC, they usually dream of having that OC part of an actuall series, wether it would be a game or a TV Show. However, Cartoon Network has made that dream come true for one person. That person is the creator of Me-Mow The fact that this character was added to the Adventure Time series alone makes me like this character alot. However, as much as I want to create a fight with her as a fighter, I can't. Why you may ask? Well it's becuase that she was an OC originaly, but than became part of the Adventure Time series. For me, this makes her walking that grey line between actual Characters and OC, and I'm not saying she's with the group of Scraped Characters, and Scraped Characters doesn't have to be the only thing walking that grey line. For the line between Heroes and Villains, there are also Anit-Villains: character that side with the villains, but aren't evil or dosen't want to become evil. And as much as I'd love to make a episode with this cat in it, untill it's clearer on if she's and OC or an actual character, I can't. Number 2 There's a number of my own OCs that I would love to have on the show, but if there's a single character that I can't use, it's Sia Sapphire. And the fight I can't do is Sia Sapphire V.S. Blossom Now I know what you may be thinking, why would you pair up Sia with Blossom of the PowerPuff Girls? Well, because the insperation of Sia Sapphire was actually helped by Blossoms. Early in Sia's creation, I wanted her to be alot like Blossom in the way of being like a leader and fighting for good. Actually, another fight I couldn't do with Sia would be Sia V.S. Bubbles, because Sia's signature attack, the Energy Balls, were actually inspired by the one move Bubbles used on Boomer in the episode "The Boys are Back in Town". But don't let all of this make you think that I can't at the PPGs in the show, becuase they're still actuall characters. The reason I can't have Sia in the show though is because I have major plans for her in the future, and that's part of the rules for the show. Recap I know you want to know what's Number 1, but first, we need to recap. Number 5: Outside OCs Number 4: Scraped OCs Number 3: Me-Mow and Number 2: Sia V.S. Blossom Number 1 Alright, for a fight to be Number 1, it has to have characters that I enjoy, has great similarities, and it has to be something that I would want to see. And I know just the fight. Garfeild V.S. Fat Cat Yes, this is my Number 1. I hounestly would LOVE to make a Garfeild V.S. Fat Cat episode. I mean, look at them! They'er both cats, they're both relitivily lazy, and they love to eat. This is such a perfect match-up, and I can't make an episode on it. But the reason why I can't is because that Bandicootfan64 has huge plans for Fat Cat in the future, and I want to respect his decitions. But who knows, maybe someday we'll see witch of these two hungry cats can stand up agenst the other. I'm SierraSia, and for some reason, alot of cats are on this list. Hmm... Fiction V.S. OCs Announcment Sasha Cat: Hello everyone, I am Sasha Cat. Man: And I'm David Dynamite. Sasha: And we'll be the hoats for the show Fiction V.S. OCs. David: Thank you for reading SierraSia's Top Five list. Now it's time for something you've been waiting for. Sahsa: That's right, David. The match up for the vary first episode has been choosen and the research for the fighters are nearly finnished. David: Now, laides and gentalmen... Sahsa: It's time to find out... Sasha and David: Who's entering the ring! *a video plays on a TV next to them* *a dim light shines on the Cooper Cane, and it suddenly gets raped up in something. it then stops and reviled to be a yo-yo, witch is hanging off the hook of the cane* Sasha: That's right, everyone! The first match on Fiction V.S. OCs is Sly Cooper V.S. Yoko Sniper! David: If you have an idea for a match up, or if you want to see your OC in an episode, leave a comment below. Sasha: Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the vary first episode of Fistion V.S. OCs comming really soon! Category:Blog posts